Resurrection
by vdogrrl44
Summary: Post Privilege. After the events at the Harrington party, Bobby and Alex confronts some truths.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I'm Baaack. _**

**_I don't own these characters, never will. Just having some good decent all-american fun with them._**

**_Big Thanks to Scripted Scarlet - girl, you got me back in the game._**

"I can't wait to take off these shoes," Alex says wearily as she climbs the steps to her new apartment.

"They hurt? You've been walking just fine," Bobby says as his eyes follow the artful curve of her calf that descends down to her delicately decorated feet. Sexy four-inch heels with an open toe revealing glittery blue polish.

"What can I say? Woman pay for the price that is beauty," Alex retorts as she swings her apartment door open. "Do you want to come in for coffee?"

"Ah…sure, that'd be nice," he says with a shrug.

"Make yourself at home. I'm still fixing this place up so don't mind the unpacked boxes," she says disappearing into the kitchen.

Lush. It's the first word that comes to mind when Bobby looks around Alex's new apartment. After so many sleepless nights, she finally shook off her stubborn pride and admitted that she didn't want to keep the house in Rockaway. Bobby remembers her steely resolve to stay in the house after her release from the hospital.

'_I'm not going to let some psychopath run me out of my home, Bobby.'_

It took guts to sleep alone in the house so soon after such a violation. It took more guts for Alex to admit that she couldn't bear going home at night, routinely searching the rooms and leaving lights on when she did finally sleep.

They scoured the newspapers and found a great walk-up just 10 blocks from Bobby's house. It was a fixer-upper but Alex managed to make it both homey and sensual in a short period of time. Bobby bit his tongue and refrained from yelling a hallelujah that she bought all new furniture. That plaid monstrosity she had was uncomfortable and downright ugly. Early in their partnership Bobby said as much and told Alex that it wasn't at all what he imagined she would buy. When the color drained from her cheeks, he realized he said the absolute wrong thing. Again.

Turns out it was Joe's and even after their wedding he refused to part with it.

'_Every relationship has its compromising, Bobby.'_

Needless to say, Bobby never asked why she kept it after so many years after Joe's death. He wasn't that much of an ignorant asshole.

But now, the couch is a calming sage color with soft fluffy decorative pillows accented with splashes of red and chocolate. A cashmere throw lies haphazardly on the arm, beckoning you to snuggle right in. _This is what I imagined about you, Eames._ The room smelled of caramel apples and a hint of the vanilla spiced perfume she had taken to wear lately. The room was best described as luxurious, practical and yet startlingly exciting.

_Just like the woman._

"So what do you think?"

Bobby jumps at the sound of Alex's voice so near and knocks some coffee out of the mugs she is holding.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Eames," Bobby says looking at the liquid spreading across her hardwood floor.

"It's alright, Bobby," she says retreating into the kitchen and returning with a roll of paper towels. "Here," she says handing him a few sheets.

"You didn't get burned did you?" he asks bending down and trying to absorb the mess.

"No, I jumped back quick enough," she says, joining him in the clean up. "It's my fault anyway, I spooked you. You were in your head again, Bobby."

Bobby chokes back a laugh. He could always count on Eames to let him know when he was retreating into himself. If her words didn't bring him back to reality, she never had a problem with bopping him upside the head.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Bobby says wiping down the floor.

"I know. It's good to know some things never change," she says with a small smile.

When their eyes meet they both laugh at the situation. And then there is warmth.

Luscious tantalizing warmth as their wet hands tangle inadvertently with each other's.

Alex hears the ever so subtle hitch in Bobby's breath. When he slowly slides his index finger over hers she cannot stop her tongue from running over her now parched lips.

Bobby watches in fascination as Alex's tiny pink tongue skims the edges of her lips. When it disappears, he remembers how cunningly sharp that delicate muscle can be.

"Uh…here," he says, grabbing both wet towels and standing up quickly. "I'll throw these away and make us new cups."

TBC

**Want More??**


	2. Chapter 2

Snuggled down into her couch, Alex Eames ponders the enigma that is Robert Goren. Even after six years he still surprises her. His overabundance of knowledge and his tremendous capacity to feel tend to overwhelm him and sometimes, she just can't seem to figure out what in the world is going on in his head.

His near meltdown at finding Lady Harrington dehydrated and ill by the hands of her son gave Alex pause and wondered just how well Bobby is handling everything. His constant reassurances now seem stale and disingenuous. He's a bundle of anxiety, rage and a stunning amount of disappointment.

She feels it when he looks at her. It was blatantly clear a few weeks ago after his blow-up at the station when he walked out daring Ross to fire him. That night she had the silly notion that he would want to talk with her, confide and find some resolution to their current situation.

If she only realized then what she knew now, she would have never gone there at all. It changed everything - and nothing at all.

_Flashback_

The incessant knocking coming from the door forced Bobby up from his couch. "I'm coming, just hold up," he yelled, cursing when he accidentally kicked one of the beer bottles littering his living room floor.

"Goren, you better open this damn door or I swear I'll kick it in," Alex's voice yells from the other side.

_Fuck_, he thinks. I'm in no shape to talk to her now. Taking a deep breath and sliding his hand through his messy hair, Bobby unlocks the door and is pushed roughly aside by his powerfully petite partner.

"Alright, Bobby. I'm here and I'm not going to leave until we sort this out," she says, flinging off her jacket and seating herself firmly on Bobby's leather couch.

"Please come in, Eames. Yes, thank you, I'm very much up for company," Bobby mutters sarcastically.

"Oh shit, Bobby, you've been drinking that nasty German beer again," she sighs, digging out an empty beer bottle from between the cushions. "You know this stuff gives you a terrible hangover."

"You know, I don't think you came over to discuss my choice of beverages, Eames," he says, picking up a half full bottle and seating himself next to her on the couch.

"You're damn right I didn't," Alex says, chin upturned defiantly. "What the hell happened today, Bobby? And don't you even think about trying to run me off again because this is important to me too."

"What's important? You don't know what I'm dealing with and I'm sorry if it's inconvenient for you but this is what my life is right now," Bobby replies with a shake of his head and his eyes shut tight.

"Our partnership and friendship are important to me you jerk!"

"Look, I don't want to fight, Eames," he says exhaustedly. "Quite frankly, I don't even have the energy to anything with anyone right now."

Feeling a mixture of compassion and suppressed anger, Alex isn't sure where to take this conversation. She had it all planned out on the ride over here. Get him to open up, and maybe he would let her in and let her help in any way possible.

_How the hell do I do that? Really great plan, Detective. Good going with the follow-through on that ingenious strategy to break down the Great Wall of Goren._

Grabbing the beer bottle from his hand, Alex takes a long drawl of the bitter ale and promptly gives it back to Bobby. "Ewww, that's revolting."

"It's just what I wanted tonight. Strong, Smooth and guaranteed to obliterate any bothersome thoughts," he says, making her smile at his quirky sideways grin.

"It really pisses me off that I can't stand mad at you for too long," she says, watching his eyes widen in amusement. "No really. I should still be livid and just bide my time waiting for you to come crawling back on your knees, begging for forgiveness."

Bobby lets out a snort, "Yeah, well, I don't do begging and my knees are getting far too old for any crawling whatsoever," he laughs. "Jesus, Eames, you make it sound like we're married or something."

Taking another drawl of his beer, Bobby waits in delightful anticipation for his partner's deliciously snarky remark to his 'married' comment. After a long moment of silence, he turns his head and finds Eames' eyes riveted to her wringing hands.

"That was a joke, Eames," he says, hoping that he didn't stick his foot in his obnoxious mouth again.

Bobby watches Alex huff out a breath of air from her mouth while her head shakes back and forth. "Yeah, it is a bit of a joke, Bobby," she says sullenly, "Because the sad truth of the situation is that _you_ are the closest thing to a husband I have."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, it is a bit of a joke, Bobby," she says sullenly, "Because the sad truth of the situation is that _you _are the closest thing to a husband I have."

Bobby chokes and feels the bitter bock beer go up his nose. "Wha-" he gasps, coughing and squeezing his nose with his fingers to shake the burn away. "What do you mean?"

"Jeez, Bobby," Alex says, lightly tapping his back, "I know the prospect of being chained to me for the rest of your life seems worse than death, but don't choke yourself."

"Eames, you can't be serious?"

"Oh c'mon, Bobby, let's take stock of the situation," she says, turning her body towards his. "We spend most of our waking hours together, we eat dinner and lunch at least four times a week, we-"

"That's work, Eames," he interrupts.

"I'm not finished," she says with a raising her finger in the universal gesture of 'shut up'.

"You come with me to family dinners, my mother adores you, there is at least a month's worth of your clothes in my closet and you are the first person I want to talk to when I have good or bad news – Bobby, it's like having husband without…well, you know, the other stuff."

_Other stuff. Wow, you're really laying on the quality verbiage here_, she groans inwardly.

Alex notices Bobby's body hasn't moved an inch since she's last spoken. She has to bend down to catch his downward eyes to see if he's still breathing.

_Stone Cold. Oh, yeah, he's gone._

"Alright, Bobby, I give up, you win – I'll stop talking about this as it seems to make you want to scurry under the carpet," Alex says, beginning to turn away.

"Wait," he says, grabbing Alex's right hand, "I'm sorry, it's just that…it surprised me that you even thought that way."

"Bobby," she says tenderly, placing her free hand on his cheek, "for someone who can delve into the human mind and explain the most extraordinary human conditions, you are pretty lousy at seeing what's right here in front of you."

The soft touch of Alex's hand warms the skin of his cheek and his body intuitively leans towards hers, and when their eyes meet, his breath catches realizing they are about a hair's breath away from their lips touching.

"I see you, Eames," Bobby says quietly. When he squeezes her hand in a gesture of assurance, he forgets his strength and their lips clumsily collide.

The deep searing heat of Eames' mouth is so intoxicating that he can feel every fiber of his being awaken and jolt in excitement. Her sweet vanilla scent wafts up and envelops Bobby in a blissful, perfect moment. The arousing sigh of pleasure that escapes Alex's mouth shocks Bobby back to reality and he pulls his body away from her dangerously addictive lips.

Watching Alex's darkened eyes slide slowing open, he moves again towards her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Eames," he says, voice faltering, "I promise, I see you, but…right now, I can't…I don't want to hurt you."

Pushing him away with both hands, Bobby prepares for one of Alex's sharp remarks, or for an angry and quick departure. But neither happens. And what he sees in her eyes is a bold determination that he's never quite seen before.

"Bobby, you're not looking close enough," she whispers, sliding her crimson blouse up and over her head. "See me. All of me," she says, placing his hand on her black lace clad breast.

Bobby shudders at the touch of Alex's breast and the combination of her aggressiveness and the alluring vision she makes at this very moment quash all thoughts from his mind except one.

_Desire. Need. Alex._

With a powerful shove, Alex finds herself on her back, limps tangled with Bobby's. His all-consuming kisses are beyond anything she's ever dreamed. The slippery slide of his lips on her neck turn into ravenous open-mouthed kisses interspersed with tiny spine-tingling love bites.

**_Author's Note: Okay Ladies – how are we liking this? I'm starved for feedback…it gets me motivated and somehow, in turn, gets our two favorite detectives a bit more, um, shall we say amorous_**?


End file.
